<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ve Loved You Since I Met You by OceanMando</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024590">I’ve Loved You Since I Met You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMando/pseuds/OceanMando'>OceanMando</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano Are Siblings, Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano Ship Obitine, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Elevators, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, F/M, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt Satine Kryze, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Non-Graphic Violence, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze Talk About Their Feelings, Obitine, Satine Kryze Needs a Hug, Trapped In Elevator, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMando/pseuds/OceanMando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I- it’s just-” She pauses to take a breath. “It’s just- you know how I feel about you, Obi-Wan. I know how you feel about me. But we have our loyalties. I can’t- I won’t- I- I can’t abandon my responsibilities. I don’t want to hurt you. Or hurt myself. Not again.” </p><p>Obi-Wan and Satine get trapped in an elevator. As Obi-Wan is dying (not really, but he hurts a lot), they talk about their feelings. Happy ending I promise!! Everybody is ok in the end!!</p><p>Made as a Secret Santa gift for @moonykryze on Twitter! Merry Christmas!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ve Loved You Since I Met You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! Before I start, you guys should all check out Jin (@moonykryze) on Twitter! She also has some really amazing art (@HanJinArt_) and you NEED TO SEE IT!<br/>Merry Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind whips Obi-Wan’s hair as the speeder soars through the sky of Coruscant. Although it's only mid-day, the sky is already filled with traffic. He glances at the woman sitting next to him. Her blonde hair is pulled back into an ornate hairstyle and she’s wearing a blue and grey gown. Her eyes flicker to the left to look at him and Obi-Wan turns away.</p><p>Satine Kryze hasn’t even been on Coruscant for a full rotation but there had already been at least two attempts on her life. She was here to speak to the senate about something involving trade routes and peace treaties- Obi-Wan didn’t remember the specifics- and someone <em>really </em>didn’t want her to get her message out. Almost immediately after she had arrived someone had tried to bomb the landing platform with a speeder. Thankfully Satine had gotten far enough away that she hadn’t been hurt. Then there had been a Mandalorian sniper, possibly from Death Watch, who had shot at her on her way to the Senate Building. Coruscant security was still searching for the shooter. That time Obi-Wan had been there to pull her out of the way before she was shot. Now he was supposed to stay with her for the rest of the trip to keep her safe.</p><p>Satine had been awkwardly silent since he met her on the landing platform. Obi-Wan had hoped that they could at least catch up, but she had barely said a single word to him. He had escorted her to and from her various meetings for hours but she hadn’t even tried to start up a conversation.</p><p>Obi-Wan sees their destination not far ahead. It was some luxurious, high-security hotel that he didn’t remember the name of. Obi-Wan has to shield his eyes from the blinding light that reflects off the crystal windows. Only a minute later, the speeder pulls up to the door. They land and Obi-Wan steps out of the speeder. He turns, takes Satine’s hand, and helps her out as well.</p><p>“Thank you,” she says quietly. She pulls her hand away and reaches to grab her bag from under her seat.</p><p>“Will that be all, Duchess?” their driver asks. </p><p>“Yes, you are dismissed.”</p><p>The two walked into the hotel. Inside, the marble floor was inlaid with glittering jewels. Dignitaries, wealthy business owners, and droids buzzed around the lobby. Although he thought it was excessive, Obi-Wan had gotten used to the flashy and lavish lifestyle of the Coruscant Elite by now.</p><p>“Your room is on level three,” he says. She acknowledges him with a curt nod but says nothing. “We should take the lift. It’s the fastest way up.”</p><p>Obi-Wan presses the button next to the closest lift and waits. Satine is simply looking at the wall with a blank expression. He really wants to say something, to break the awkward silence between them, but he holds his tongue.</p><p>After a wait that’s far too long, the lift finally arrives, and the doors open with a ding. The lift isn’t surrounded by glass like many of the other ones in fancy Coruscant buildings and it almost feels claustrophobic. They step in and the doors close.</p><p>“Thank you for escorting me,” Satine says crisply. It feels so unlike her. Obi-Wan is used to hearing the compassion and empathy in her voice. The Satine he knows is passionate and joyful, but this one feels like a droid. Obi-Wan thinks that he might know why but doesn't say anything.</p><p>Before he can think of a reply, there's a sudden jolt in his gut. He’s immediately consumed by unexplainable fear and horror. He throws himself on Satine and they fall to the floor, and he covers her body under his. She looks up at him with a confused look. As he opens his mouth to explain, he’s interrupted by a terrible noise that sounds like metal being torn apart. Then he’s hit with a wave of heat and pain and everything goes black.</p>
<hr/><p>“Obi? Obi-Wan, please wake up.” Obi-Wan tries to move, tries to open his eyes, but his body doesn’t respond. His body is on fire. He hears a desperate voice- Satine he thinks- but it’s too muffled to make out. He fades in and out of consciousness for what feels like days, although it could easily have been only a few minutes- before he’s lucid enough to open his eyes. Everything is a blur but he sees a faint blue light and that someone is looking at his face.</p><p>“Obi-Wan please wake up.” Although he can’t make out her face, he knows for sure now that it’s Satine.</p><p>“Wha- what happ-ened-” Obi-Wan mumbles. His vision starts to come into focus and he can smell smoke.</p><p>“There was a bomb I think,” Satine explains quickly. “The door won’t open, I tried to use your lightsaber to cut through it but it looks like the whole lift is buried in debris and I couldn’t get anywhere.”</p><p>Obi-Wan realizes that the light is coming from his lightsaber. He can see well enough now to realize that Satine is the one holding it.</p><p>“I thought that you didn’t like weapons,” he says. He tries to laugh but he ends up coughing violently instead. He can taste blood. That’s not good.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, you’re coughing up blood,” she realizes with horror. “Do you- what do we-”</p><p>“Unless you have a medkit and some stims then there isn’t much we can do except wait for rescue.” He hisses in pain. “Can you help me up?”</p><p>Satine turns off the lightsaber, plunging them into darkness. Then she gently helps him sit up. He tries to stand, but he realizes almost immediately that his legs won’t hold him and he finds himself slouching against the wall instead. Satine turns the lightsaber back on and they’re bathed in blue light.</p><p>“Well, how do I look?” He looks at Satine with a smirk. Satine actually chuckles as she settles down beside him.</p><p>“I haven’t seen you look this bad since Draboon,” she admits.</p><p>“Well you don’t look very good either,” he replies. “but still beautiful as always.” He tries to laugh but it turns into coughs again. She gives him a concerned look.</p><p>“Please don’t do that,” she asks with a sad smile. “It’s hard to laugh at your terrible jokes when you’re dying.”</p><p>He stops himself before he can laugh again and gives her a smirk instead. “Alright, I’ll try my best.”</p><p>They sit silently for a while. The only noise is the pulsing hum of his lightsaber and their own breathing, and it’s almost calming. Then he finally breaks the silence.</p><p>“You… you were different, earlier.”</p><p>“Hm?” She turned to look at him. “Oh, well- it’s nothing. Not worth worrying about.”</p><p>“I can tell that you’re lying, Satine.”</p><p>“I- it’s just-” She pauses to take a breath. “It’s just- you know how I feel about you, Obi-Wan. I know how you feel about me. But we have our loyalties. I can’t- I won’t- I- I can’t abandon my responsibilities. I don’t want to hurt you. Or hurt myself. Not again.”</p><p>Obi-Wan is already in pain. It feels like every bone in his body is broken, and his lungs are burning. But this… this hurts more than anything else right now.</p><p>“I know,” he says. His voice is so quiet that it’s almost a whisper.</p><p>“But… I love you, Obi-Wan. I think of you every day. I try not to, but- I do. I’ve loved you since I met you. But I can’t do this to you.”</p><p>“Oh Satine…”</p><p>She sniffles quietly. Obi-Wan realizes that she’s crying. He tries to move his hand to rest it on her shoulder, but his arm only flops in response. She gives him a sympathetic look in response. And then, to his surprise, she leans over and rests her head lightly against his shoulder. Despite the horrible pain everywhere else in his body, all he can think about is the warmth of her body so close to his.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Obi. I- every now and then, I think about it being different. Or how it could have been different. What it would’ve been like if you hadn’t been a Jedi or if I hadn’t been a leader or…” Her voice trails off. “But it can’t be different. They’re all just hopeless fantasies.”</p><p>“Satine, I love you. I wish things had been different too. I think about it sometimes- leaving the Jedi Order- but we have our duties. We can’t leave them. It’s… so hard, being separated from you, feeling these feelings… I wish that we could change things, but we can’t. Not now.” He’s crying too. His throat burns from talking, but his heart hurts more.</p><p>“I know,” she breathes.</p><p>They don’t say anything else. They just sit in the collapsed lift, leaning against each other, wishing that things could be different. Obi-Wan doesn’t know how long they’ve been sitting there when finally they hear a faint sound.</p><p>“What is it?” Obi-Wan asks as Satine stands.</p><p>“I don’t know- I think-” Satine jumps back as they hear the sound of metal groaning. Obi-Wan thinks that maybe there’s been another explosion before he hears distant voices.</p><p>“We’re in here!” Satine shouts, banging against the door to the lift. “We’re alive! We’re in the lift!” Obi-Wan tries to stand up to help her but falls again. All of the pain comes back to him and he grunts in pain. Satine rushes to his side.</p><p>“Stay down, please,” she says. Obi-Wan, in too much pain to speak, nods. And then, he hears the familiar voice of a clone.</p><p>“Get away from the door!” they yell. Satine turns off the lightsaber and helps him to move as far away from it as possible. He hears a hiss and an explosion. There's a bright light, and for a second he can’t see. When the light fades away he sees the iconic red and white armor of the Coruscant Guard.</p><p>“Sir!” A clone rushes to his side. “Someone get a medic!”</p><p>Relief floods his body. He’s safe. Satine’s safe. They’re going to be alright.</p><p>A medic rushes in and begins to look him over. He feels a painful jab in his arm and realizes that he’s been given an injection.</p><p>“Sir, we’re going to have to sedate you until you get to the hospital.” Obi-Wan nods again, and only a few moments later the clone jabs him again. As he feels himself slowly falling asleep, he looks at Satine. Although she’s still crying, she’s smiling. And then he falls asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly sure when he regained consciousness. He felt like he’d been hit by a speeder. His body ached and his joints felt stiff. When he finally draws up the strength to open his eyes, he realizes that he’s in a hospital bed. He blinks, trying to clear the fuzziness from his vision, and notices two familiar faces watching him.</p><p>“Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka jumps up from a chair and- very gently- hugs him. Anakin is close behind her, watching his former master with a look of relief.</p><p>“How long was I out?” Obi-Wan asks quietly. His throat is sore and it hurts to talk.</p><p>“Three days,” Anakin answers. “They were worried that you wouldn’t make it.”</p><p>“Well, <em>I</em> knew that you would! It’s going to take a lot more than that to knock you down,” Ahsoka interjects, her face beaming with a smile.</p><p>“Bounty hunters bombed the hotel. You were trapped down there for several hours. They were surprised that you and Satine survived.”</p><p>At the mention of her name, all of the memories from the last few days came back to him. <em>Satine.</em></p><p>“Where is Satine? Is she alright?” Obi-Wan tries to sit up but a sudden pain in his abdomen keeps him down. Anakin puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Duchess Satine is fine,” Anakin reassures him. Then Obi-Wan notices that he and Ahsoka exchange a knowing look.</p><p>“What are you two so happy about?” Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. Well, he <em>tries</em> to raise an eyebrow, but the pain in his face makes it look more like a confused look than a suspicious one.</p><p>“She’s been sitting next to your bed almost the entire time,” Ahsoka explains with a smirk. “She’s been here for over <em>three days</em>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan feels his face grow hot with embarrassment. Now he understands why they’re so smug.</p><p>“She <em>really</em> didn’t want to leave. The med bot almost had to sedate her to get her to rest,” Anakin adds, a glint in his eye. “She was talking to you the whole time too.”</p><p>“Anakin, Ahsoka, I don’t know what you’re trying to infer about me and Satine-”</p><p>Obi-Wan turns his head as the door to his room opens. As if on cue, Satine walks in. Her face brightens when she sees him.</p><p>“Obi!” She rushes towards him, and Anakin and Ahsoka move out of the way to let her stand next to him. “Oh I’m so glad that you’re awake, I was so worried…”</p><p>Obi-Wan notices how exhausted she looks. There are bags under her eyes and she is paler than normal. Her eyes are puffy and red as if she’s been crying for days. Obi-Wan figures that she has.</p><p>“Well, <em>Obi </em>is fine,” Anakin states smugly. Obi-Wan casts him a glare.</p><p>“We’ll let you guys have some… alone time,” Ahsoka says in between stifled laughs. Anakin winks at him, and the two leave the room. The door closes with a hiss.</p><p>Satine sits down in the chair next to his bed. She puts her hand on his but her eyes trail to the floor. For what feels like an eternity, the two are silent.</p><p>“Thank you… for saving my life.” Obi-Wan looks at her but she doesn’t stop staring at the floor.</p><p>“It isn’t the first time I’ve saved your life,” she replies with a laugh. Obi-Wan doesn’t immediately answer her and the two resume their silence.</p><p>“Satine, about what we said-”</p><p>“Obi-Wan. I- it’s- ok.”</p><p>She finally turns to look at him. Her hands go up to his face and their eyes meet. There’s a joy in hers that he hasn’t seen in years. Then, suddenly, their lips connect.</p><p>For a sweet, blissful moment everything is fine. There’s no responsibilities, no war, no Sith, no Jedi- just the two of them alone in a hospital room without a care in the galaxy. Obi-Wan knows that the moment won’t last, but for now he simply lets himself get lost in their kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>